This core will provide SNP discovery by genomic resequencing and genomic analysis of human and mouse candidate genes involved in nicotine addiction and COPD. Projects 1, 2 and 3 will identify these candidate genes. For SNP discovery, this core has the capacity to resequence 200 kb/year from targeted regions of the human genome. Resequencing will sample 48 human chromosomes from each target region, allowing discovery of common SNPs with minor allele frequencies > 5%. Identification of potential functional sequence variants in candidate genes from inbred mouse strains will also be provided by this core at capacity of -200 kb/year. The overall resequencing capacity can be shifted between human and mouse candidate genes according to priorities and discoveries in Projects 1, 2 and 3. The core will also provide genomic analysis support to Projects 1, 2 and 3 for visualizing genomic structure and SNP locations in the candidate genes. This web-based support will integrate information collected from public sequence databases with the sequence variations generated by the core's resequencing, activities.